Tongue Bath
by seralyon88
Summary: When Kagome gets covered in the nectar of a plant that acts as a demon aphrodisiac, some interesting interactions happen between her and Inuyasha. [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

 **Tongue Bath**

"Ewww..." Kagome made a face as she examined herself. They'd been attacked by a giant carnivorous plant, and, while her hanyou companion, Inuyasha, had quickly dispatched it, she was now covered in sticky nectar.

"What's the matter, wench?" asked Inuyasha, wiping off his claws.

"I'm all sticky! And there isn't an onsen for miles!" Kagome pouted as she dabbed at her school skirt with a handkerchief.

Kagome's other companions were cleaning the sticky substance from their weapons, but Kagome had suffered the worst of it, having been swallowed by the creature before Inuyasha had dispatched it. Sango was finishing up cleaning off her own weapons, and Kagome couldn't help a pang of envy that her friend was able to look competent and beautiful under almost any circumstances.

"Don't you have any clothes to change into?" asked Inuyasha.

She leveled a steely gaze at the half dog-demon. "You don't honestly think that just changing into new clothing is going to get all of this gunk off, do you?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "Don't you have anything to clean with in that bag of yours?" Kagome knew he was referring to the huge yellow backpack she carried around with her, filled with supplies from her home in modern Japan.

"I have some disposable wipes, but I doubt they'll be enough." She sighed. "It can't be helped..." She went over to her pack and pulled out the small package. She'd been saving them for emergencies, but she supposed that this did count as one. Inuyasha watched her as she carefully pulled one out and started wiping off her legs. The sweet scent of the nectar mixed with her own scent, and he turned away to hide the fact that it was affecting him more than usual.

"You know, I could do that for you," Miroku said, attempting to keep the lecherous grin from his face. "As a priest it's only my duty... ouch!" His explanation was cut off as Sango hit him over the head and drug him off.

"We'll go find a place to set up camp. You two catch up when you're done," Sango called over her shoulder. Shippo, the child kitsune Kagome had kind of adopted, hesitated, but Kagome smiled and nodded encouragingly to him.

"It's all right, Shippo. We'll catch up in a few minutes."

Shippo glanced up as Inuyasha. "You take care of her, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, squirt. Just get goin'." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Shippo glared at him for a moment, then turned and followed Sango and Miroku. The clearing was much quieter after the others left, and Kagome continued to clean herself.

"Man, there's just no end to this stuff," Kagome grumbled as she peeled her shirt off. Inuyasha did his best to ignore it, but the scent of her was driving him nuts.

"Want me to help?"

"Eh?"

Before she really knew what was happening, Inuyasha had turned and closed the distance between them, his tongue tracing over her collar bone and up her neck, lapping at the nectar.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped as he sucked on her neck to get a particularly stubborn patch off. "What are you..."

"Just let me clean you. You smell so good...Kagome."

Kagome felt each soft, panting breath, each lick and nip go straight to her core. What was he doing?

"Inuyasha... Sit boy!" she finally gasped out.

"Erk!" Inuyasha was drug to the ground by the collar that Kagome had placed on him when they'd first met. Mostly to keep him from killing her because he mistook her for his former lover. It was...complicated.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kagome exploded at him.

"Giving you a tongue bath," Inuyasha responded once he could pull his face from the dirt. Kagome's face turned even brighter red at the thought. "C'mon, you need to clean up, and those wipes aren't going to do the trick."

Kagome watched him writhe on the ground, his eyes pleading and couldn't help but feel that something was off with her companion.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

He stopped squirming, and his face went pale. "It can't be..."

"Can't be what?"

"The plant we killed... I think I might have been one of those... demon moss plants." He glanced at Kagome, who still looked confused. He growled in irritation. "They capture weak demons by luring them in with their nectar, which acts as a...a... turn on to demons."

Kagome blinked. "The Nectar is an aphrodisiac?" It was Inuyasha's turn to look confused.

"An afro-what?"

"Uh, smelling or tasting it makes a demon... sexually aroused."

"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha admitted, looking away.

"But it doesn't seem to affect humans."

"No, the plants don't normally feed on humans. That's why I didn't think of it at first, since it attacked you. Maybe it sensed your reiki, and thought you were a demon."

Kagome looked a little indignant at that. "Stupid plant couldn't tell the difference between a priestess and a demon? What's with that?"

Inuyasha watched her legs as she shifted her weight in front of him and caught a shot of white under her skirt. He wanted to ignore these urges, but he could still smell the fact that his licks had aroused her, even more so from this angle.

"Kagome, please. Let me lick it off. I can't stand it," he looked up at her, pleading again. He knew she could Sit him into oblivion if she needed to. At least long enough for everyone to get a bath, and him to work out his frustrations on his own, but what he wanted – no, needed – was to taste her.

She hesitated. She couldn't deny it'd felt good when he'd licked her neck, and she did care about him. But, what if it led to sex? Was she ready for that? She had condoms in her bag (her grandfather's idea, she suspected, since she hadn't packed them), but... He looked up at her and whimpered, and she felt her resolve crumble. He was in pain, and it's not like it was something she didn't want.

"Okay..."

He leaned forward and ran his tongue over her calf, moaning softly. She gasped as his tongue tickled and aroused.

"Kagome, sit," Inuyasha ordered, and the irony of it was lost on both of them as she obediently sat on a nearby rock. Her white bra covered her small breasts, but left plenty of sticky skin exposed. He pulled off her shoes and socks, licking and kissing his way down to her toes.

"Hey, those are dirty..." Kagome protested weakly as he sucked on her big toe. He looked up at her with amber eyes, but didn't respond. Was this the same guy? She was having a hard time reconciling the man who was driving her crazy with his mouth and the immature and irresponsible hanyou she normally traveled with.

Once he was done with her feet, he worked his way back up her legs. She had to fight not to whimper herself as he pulled off her skirt and let his mouth explore the inside of her thighs, but worked around her panties, rather than removing them.

"Inuyasha..."

He glanced up at her and smirked. "I'm thinking of saving dessert for last," he replied, sliding his tongue over his lips. She could see his sharp canines, and with the lazy, half-lidded look in his eyes, he looked downright dangerous.

He took one hand, and worked up her arm, then the other, tormenting her. She'd thought that she'd be relieving his torment, but hadn't realized he'd simply meant to share it.

He pulled off her bra, and began licking across her stomach. With a cry of frustration, she pulled him up to her breast, and he growled as he took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck and tease it. His hand slipped inside her panties and brushed against soft hair. She bucked and gasped as he started rubbing along her slit, occasionally gliding across her clit as he explored.

"You're soaked," he noted as he pulled away from her breast to look up at her.

She blushed. "Yeah, well... It's kinda normal, given the circumstances."

He grinned. "Wanna do it?"

She suddenly had no issues reconciling the two Inuyashas. He was still an idiot.

xxxx

Author's Notes: This is some fluff fiction that I couldn't get out of my head. If I get enough requests, I might follow this up with what happens afterwards. I think Inuyasha will have to behave better if he wants Kagome to let him try again, don't you? X3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two of them returned to the group, Inuyasha looking a little worse for wear. He still didn't understand what he'd said wrong, only that he'd found himself buried in almost a foot of dirt with the intensity of her command. He knew she'd been aroused; he could still smell it on her, despite her irritation. He sighed.

When they reached the others, Kagome looked irritated, which wasn't unusual, so Sango didn't even ask – she had good news to share!

"Kagome, we found a hot spring nearby!" she called out to her approaching friend.

"Ah! Oh man, I shouldn't have used all those wipes!" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha was grateful for that bit of blessing. Once the nectar was gone, the worst of the arousal would soon dissipate... he hoped.

The girls grabbed changes of clothing and started off towards the hot spring, chattering about how nice it was to get clean. He watched as Miroku continued stirring a pot over the fire. The silence drug for a few minutes before Miroku finally spoke.

"So, I take it that it didn't go well, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh come on, I'm not blind. That was Demon moss, wasn't it?" Miroku shook his head at him. "Although I'm surprised it didn't affect Shippo..."

"He's still a kid," Inuyasha replied, resigned to admitting the problem. "And Kagome and I were doing okay, but then all of a sudden she got cold feet, and tried to send me into the underworld through the ground."

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me everything."

Inuyasha paused for a moment, unsure. "Kagome's going to be pretty mad if I tell you everything."

Miroku laughed, "Honestly, while I'll enjoy listening to all the sordid details, I can't actually tell you how to fix it if I don't know what you did wrong."

Inuyasha couldn't really deny that, so he launched into the tale, hoping Kagome wouldn't be too angry if she ever found out.

xxxx

Kagome was lost in thought as she sat in the hot water, enjoying the feeling of being clean. But as much as she was enjoying it, every time the water caressed her skin, she was reminded of what she'd missed out on.

An image of Inuyasha looking up at her with that cheesy grin seemed to form on the surface of the water. "Wanna do it?" his words echoed in her mind.

"Ugg!" she growled and splashed the water away, the ripples disrupting her thoughts.

"Hey!" Shippo squealed as he found himself dowsed in water.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo!" Kagome bit her lip and tried not to laugh as the kit glared at her.

"What's up with you? You've been acting all weird since you and Inuyasha came back. I mean, even more so than when you usually argue." The Kitsune genuinly looked worried about her.

"Um ... I'm just ... frustrated I guess. I mean, things were going well between us, and then he had to go and say something stupid again." Kagome didn't really want to go into details with a child, but she couldn't just let him continue to worry.

"Doesn't he do that all the time?" Sango asked as she slipped over to the side of the pool that Kagome and Shippo were on.

"Well, I guess the difference was that we were doing ~really~ well for a moment." Kagome sighed. She really wanted Inuyasha to continue where he left off, but keep his mouth shut this time. Or at least keep it occupied. He'd been doing so well when his mouth was busy with other things...

"Moshi moshi! You still with us Kagome?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just spacing."

Shippo and Sango looked at each other, and then at Kagome, who had gone back to fantasizing again. Shippo leaned over to Sango and whispered, "She looks like when we came across that huge feast after living off of those noodles she brings for a week."

Sango suspected she knew what was going on. Miroku thought he was the only one clever enough to identify demon moss, but she knew what it was and how it would affect Inuyasha, even as a half demon. They were just lucky that Shippo was too young to be affected by it yet.

Finally, she said, "Why don't you just go for a walk with him? I'm sure the two of you could work it out if you gave him another shot."

"But he always does this! I think we're starting to make headway, and then Kiyoko shows up, or he says something stupid, or whatever, and we're back to square one. I'm just so ... so ..."

"Frustrated," Shippo supplied helpfully.

"Frustrated," Kagome agreed.

"Just talk to him," Sango encouraged again. The sooner the two of them worked this out of their system, the sooner they could get back to collecting shards and defeating demons.

"Okay ..." Kagome replied, still not sure it would end well. "I'll try."

Author's Note: I'm having some personal stuff go on, so I don't know how quickly I'll get more up. This is the first half of chapter 2. I'll try to get the second half up later.

Update: Still trying to get a project finished by tomorrow, but I'm trying to get some of this done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time the girls and Shippo returned from the bath, there was several rabbits roasting over the fire. It had taken Kagome a while to get used to fresh game. Fresh fished grilled over an open fire were her favorite meal, but after weeks of nothing but ramen while traveling away from the rivers, she'd found that roasted meat was worth the knowledge that she'd seen the animal it came from.

They ate quietly; even Miroku and Sango's antics were subdued. Eventually, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Um, Kagome, maybe we should do a perimeter check together. I mean, if you want."

Kagome considered turning down such an obvious attempt at getting her alone again, but Sango was nodding in encouragement. "Sure, I suppose."

The two of them got to their feet, and Inuyasha picked her up and lept into the air. She had to admit that traveling like this was exhilarating. The first time, it had been somewhat terrifying. Having no way of controlling where they leaped, and not entirely trusting him not to simply drop her mid-jump, she'd been afraid for her life. Now, whatever differences they had, she trusted him to protect her.

She frowned. But yet, even though she trusted him to protect her body, she wasn't so sure about her soul. Quite literally. After a copy of Kikyo had been formed from her bones and clay, she'd tried to take back the soul that she and Kagome shared. In the end, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to destroy the imitation, letting it escape with a few fragments of their shared soul – mostly the bitterness and anger that had entered it when Naraku convinced Kikyo that Inuyasha had betrayed her. Now, Kikyo wandered the lands, a shadow of the beautiful priestess she once was.

When he stopped, they were on the other side of the hill from their camp, where a spring cut down the hillside. It was pretty, she noted as he set her on her feet.

She sat down heavily on the boulder beside the spring. "Why do we always end up like his?"

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down next to her. "Maybe the Kami are bored, and our frustration amuses them."

Kagome laughed, although it felt just a little bitter. She often felt like her life was for the entertainment of others.

He pulled her against him. "Gomen ne. I know I'm not always the brightest, or best spoken guy around," he trailed off for a moment. "I know that I'm easily mislead by the shadow of Kikyou. And to make it worse, both of us have to figure out where my feelings for you really come from. Whether I love _you_ , or the fact that you both share the same soul …." He growled in frustration as he tried to find what he wanted to say, and his cheeks turned red.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at him. He was struggling with putting his feelings into words, but for the first time he was talking to her about the important things.

"What I'm tryin' ta say is, I love you, Kagome. Not because of who you were, but because of who you are. Ah, damn, I never look cool when I'm... Mmrph!" His sentence was cut off as Kagome pulled him into a kiss. Surprise was quickly replaced with passion as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her.

Eventually, she pulled back from him enough to speak, their foreheads still touching. "I love you, too. So just don't say anything else, okay?" Kagome's sweet laugh rang out as he nodded his head enthusiastically. She kissed him again, her hands running through his hair until she found his ears. He tensed – they were sensitive – but she started to rub them gently and he let out a low groan of pleasure.

He reached up and ran his hand along her side, before running his thumb over a pert breast. She gasped at the touch.

"Inuyasha …." she murmured as she leaned up and kissed him again.

Author's Note: Next chapter gets lots of lemons. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome let herself enjoy the sensations as Inuyasha left her mouth to nibble at her neck and ears. While she was only human, Inuyasha knew that Kagome was sensitive on her own ears to his hot breath and wet tongue. But after a few moments, she drew back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned that he'd managed to mess up again.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. I just think it's my turn to give you a tongue bath," she said, smiling mischievously. Inuyasha gulped, thoughts of her licking him making his cock stiffen further under his haori.

She reached over and started to undo the ties that held his clothes in place, enjoying the feel of his skin as she traced a finger down his chest. She liked the way his abs twitched and flexed under her touch, the way his shaft pressed against the fabric of his pants. She leaned down and drew her tongue across the length of him through the fabric and he gasped. She smiled against him as she wrapped her mouth around him and blew warm, damp air against him. His hips bucked a little, and his hand slid into her hair, letting the long, dark strands slide against his skin before wrapping them around his hand to give him leverage.

She gasped as he tugged gently at her hair, the gaze of her blue eyes darting up to meet the cool amber of his. He reached down and undid his pants, letting his cock slide out. She leaned forward and eagerly started to lick, keenly aware of his hold on her, and how it made her ache for him to pin her and take her.

He groaned and pushed her mouth down around his shaft as she teased the tip again. He loved how her scent spiked with arousal every time he demanded that she acquiesce to his desires. But while he loved the feel of her mouth on him, he wanted her body wrapped around his. He released her hair and started undoing her shirt and bra, careful not to rip them. While he suspected she'd enjoy it in the moment, they'd be hard to replace without returning to her world.

She continued to lick and suck on his cock as he undressed her, occasionally causing him to stiffen and moan before he could continue to slip the buttons out of their holes. But eventually he gave up on the bra. "Damn it! Kagome..." he started, but she leaned up and placed a finger on his lips.

"No talking," she reminded him. He pouted, but not for long as she removed the foul contraption. He pulled her roughly into his lap, her sex and his pressing up against each other through her panties as he kissed her and fondled her breasts. One of his hands slid down to her ass as he started to grind against her, her skirts concealing them, and somehow making it more illicit than if they'd been naked.

He could smell her, taste her, and wanted to be in her. He reached under her skirts and pulled her panties aside, letting them touch for the first time. He could feel her wetness, but knew she'd need a little more. He offered his fingers to her, and she delicately took them in her mouth, wetting them as she sucked on them in the same way she'd done to his cock. It took all of his willpower to not slide her down on him right then and there.

He removed his fingers, then reached down and slid them into her. She gasped and arched, before dropping her head onto his shoulder. He fingered her and felt her warm slickness coat herself and his fingers. As she bucked and trembled, she knew that while this felt good, she wanted more. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she told him so.

He removed his fingers, and wiped the juices off on his shaft before rubbing the head against her entrance. He wasn't small, and she winced as she slid down onto him. The first few thrusts were rough as her body tried to get used to him, but then he shifted his angle, and she slid down onto him fully, his shaft pressing against her womb.

"Ah!" She clung to him as he thrust up into her again, slow and deep. As he continued to move, he started to lick and kiss around her ear, his moans driving her deeper into his rhythm.

He surprised her when he took her hand and placed it at her clit, above where they were joined. "Touch it," he commanded, and she did, soft caresses at first, and then harder as he started to thrust quicker and deeper into her.

She didn't know when she lost control of her voice, but cries of pleasure mixed with words of encouragement as she rode him. "Inuyasha... Ah, fuck, yes. Please..." she wanted to cum; knew she was close.

"Kagome ..."

When she couldn't take it any more, she came, her body clenching around him as he cried out in his own climax, drawing his seed deep into her. He held her close as the two of them panted in exhaustion.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"What's a condom?"

"It's to prevent pregnancy."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. Kagome sighed and tugged on the necklace around his neck.

"What did I tell you about talking?" she asked. He gulped. But she didn't command him, instead continuing to lie across him. "You better take responsibility," she said finally.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and kissed her temple. "I love you," he said softly, and she smiled.

xxxx

"So, what did you tell him?" asked Sango as she cleaned up after dinner.

Miroku shrugged. "To be honest with her about his feelings."

Sango looked surprised. "How ... straightforward. I think you actually gave him good advice."

Miroku placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me. I always give good advice." Sango rolled her eyes at that. Then he reached out to try to pinch her behind. His cries for mercy drowned out any sounds that the lovers might have made on the opposite side of the hill.

"Apparently some people sill have a lot to learn about romance," Shippo murmured to himself as he leaned back on Kagome's oversized yellow bag and stared up at the starry sky.

~Fin~

Author's Note: And, it's done. I hope people enjoyed my little piece of smut. Inuyasha is always bad at communication and relationships, but I figured I'd cut him some slack, since Kagome really does love him, foot-in-mouth syndrome and all. Let me know in the reviews how you liked it, and if you have any suggestions for other plots or sequels. Thank you to everyone who reads it!


End file.
